Regret
by Filatipphia
Summary: Ia lupa rasanya menyesal, dan gadis itu mengingatkannya kembali.


**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki | Gintoki Sakata & Sarutobi Ayame/Sacchan | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Gin- _san_! Biar kubantu!"

Sacchan berlari-lari kecil demi menyusul lelaki yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Senyum lebar senantiasa terpatri di bibir, tak lupa dengan rona merah yang setia menghiasi pipi. Matanya berbinar-binar, cerah memandang sang pujaan hati yang tengah berjalan dengan sebelah tangan memegang tongkat. Kepala perak lelaki itu terbalut perban, melilit dahi hingga bagian belakang.

Namun Gintoki tidak menoleh, tidak pula menyahut. Pria itu hanya terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang jenjang. Tak mempedulikan lengking memekkakan telinga yang Sacchan ucapkan.

Rupanya, pemuda dengan netra senada ikan mati itu terluka sehabis melaksanakan salah satu pekerjaannya di Yorozuya. Ia terlempar ke luar jendela dari lantai dua sebuah bangunan hingga kaki kanannya patah dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Akibatnya, ia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari.

Dan kini, lelaki itu tengah berjalan pincang di koridor rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat setelah pergi dari kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Sacchan sudah berada tepat di belakang lelaki itu. Lekas, ia menarik sebelah tangan Gin yang bebas.

Samurai yang biasa membawa pedang kayu itu akhirnya menoleh. Dipandanginya gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Demi apapun, kepalanya masih terasa berat dan berdenyut-denyut sakit, ia tak berada dalam _mood_ yang baik saat ini. Sedikitpun, tak ada niat dalam hatinya untuk bersikap manis dan lemah lembut kepada siapapun, _terutama si penguntit_.

Sedangkan Sacchan yang diberi _deathglare_ justru merasa berdebar. Denyut jantungnya seolah berpacu makin cepat. Hormon adrenaline dalam dirinya meningkat. Entah mengapa, ia malah senang saat ini.

Dengan kasar, Gintoki mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman gadis itu pada pergelangan tangannya, tetapi sang _kunoichi_ tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Lepas! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" geramnya tak sabar.

Sacchan berkedip, masih setia mengencangkan genggamannya pada tangan lelaki itu, " _Mou_ , Gin- _san,_ biarkan aku menuntunmu berjalan."

Sadar bila gadis itu tak mungkin melepaskannya saat ini, pemuda itu berdecak. Ia menepis tangannya keras lantas mendorong tubuh Sacchan kuat-kuat.

Cukup kuat hingga membuatnya membentur dinding di sebelah kiri mereka dan kemudian terjatuh ke arah lantai.

 _Kunoichi_ lavender itu mengaduh pelan. Ringisan keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi gadis itu untuk bisa bangkit. Mati-matian ia berdiri dengan menahan nyeri dan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu pada tembok.

Dilihatnya bagian bawah pergelangan kakinya yang terbalut perban. Sial, lukanya yang belum mengering kini kembali mengeluarkan darah. Mewarnai kasa putih yang melilitnya menjadi merah.

Cedera itu ia dapatkan di kala sedang _melakukan tugas_. Ia terkena sabetan _katana_ yang menghasilkan luka menganga. Apalagi ia juga mendapat sebuah tusukan di bagian pinggang. Walaupun tak begitu dalam tapi tubrukan tadi lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengaduh perih. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menekan bagian itu dengan kuat.

Sacchan menggigit ujung bibirnya sebagai pengalihan rasa sakit. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

 _Sakit yang ia terima kini menjadi dua kali lipat. Rasa sakit karena luka-lukanya, juga rasa sakit dalam rongga dadanya._

Mungkin, seharusnya, ia tadi tetap beristirahat di dalam kamar saja. Bukannya pecicilan seperti ini.

Sudah tahu ujungnya akan ditolak, namun ia tetap saja mencoba untuk melakukannya. **Bodoh.**

Yah, apalah dayanya jika melihat siluet lelaki itu maka seluruh sel dalam dirinya seakan aktif untuk mengejar. Tentu saja ia tak mampu menahannya.

Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana? Ia bahkan tak bisa berjalan. Untuk berdiri saja sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut silver yang tadi telah melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu kini menoleh ke arah belakang, merasa aneh karena perempuan mesum itu tidak langsung menyusulnya –tumben sekali, huh?-. Untuk kemudian yang disaksikannya adalah wajah pucat gadis itu yang kini tengah menunduk. Dengan sebelah tangan menumpu dinding, sebelahnya lagi berada di pinggang.

Samurai itu ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, tempat di mana perempuan berkacamata itu menatap. Netranya lantas menangkap sebuah warna yang sama persis dengan iris miliknya di pergelangan kaki gadis itu; merah.

 **Sakata Gintoki seharusnya sadar, bahwa** _ **kunoichi**_ **itu sama terlukanya. Hanya saja, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ternyata ia rela menahan sakit untuk menyusul dirinya?**

Belum sempat ia menuju gadis itu, sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Hoy, _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berkata dengan lantang, membuat Sacchan segera mengangkat kepala.

Lelaki bernama Hattori Zenzou itu melangkah dengan cepat, sebelum berhenti tepat di hadapannya, "Lukamu ini masih basah, tahu! Lihat, kakimu mengeluarkan darah lagi! Bagaimana dengan tusukan di pinggangmu? Itu juga masih terasa sakit, kan?! Seharusnya kau tidak berjalan-jalan dulu! Huh, kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh!" Omelnya kemudian.

' _Tusukan? Di pinggang?'_ Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alis, ' _Itu berarti saat aku mendorongnya yang menyebabkan gadis itu menabrak dinding, lukanya juga ikut terbentur?'_ Sedikit rasa ingin tahu memenuhi batinnya.

Sacchan berdecak, "Ck. Kau ini berisik sekali sih, dasar ninja wasir!"

Zenzou melotot sebal, "Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

Sebelum Zenzou melangkah pergi, gadis itu segera maju ke depan, mengakibatkan sebuah ringisan kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai seorang _ninja_ itu menghela napas, "Sudah kuduga ini masih sakit," ujarnya pelan. Lelaki itu lantas mengarahkan sebelah tangan gadis itu melewati bahunya lalu memapah teman masa kecilnya dengan hati-hati.

Mereka kemudian mulai berjalan. Meninggalkan Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

Selama hidupnya, pria berjuluk _Shiroyasha_ itu tak pernah sekalipun meratapi apa yang telah dia perbuat. Tidak ketika ia harus menghunuskan pedangnya kepada musuh, tidak pula ketika ia bahkan menebas kepala gurunya sendiri.

Tanpa ada rasa bersalah sebab telah mengambil nyawa orang lain, ia melakukan semuanya dalam sekejap.

 _Hidup akan terus berlanjut, ia tak perlu terlalu larut memikirkannya._ Begitulah anggapannya selama ini.

Namun ketika ia melihat gadis itu melangkah tertatih dalam rangkulan Zenzou Hattori, –dengan bibirnya yang pucat dan nampak kering – menuju ke arah berlawanan darinya; Ia merasa semua ini salah. Sacchan yang pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari bibirnya, dan mengabaikannya seolah ia tak pernah ada, merupakan hal ganjil yang tak bisa ia terima.

Apakah ini yang selalu gadis itu rasakan terhadapnya atas seluruh penolakan yang ia beri?

Ia pandangi punggung ringkih perempuan itu lamat-lamat, lalu mengusap rambutnya kasar. Mengingat raut wajah Sacchan yang menahan nyeri, entah mengapa, itu terasa mencubit ulu hatinya.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak perlu bertindak sekasar tadi?

 _Tak pahamkah dirimu, Gintoki? Bahwa kau telah menyakitinya dengan cara tak termaafkan._

 _Bukan hanya memperparah luka fisik, kau juga menambahkan luka tak kasat mata._

Untuk beberapa saat, ia masih mematung dalam posisinya seperti tadi. Menatap ke arah di mana gadis itu kini mulai hilang dari pandangan.

Tentang bagaimana otaknya malah menginginkan bentakan dari Sarutobi Ayame, tentang perasaannya yang baru tahu akan perihnya terabaikan, tentang hatinya yang diselimuti oleh rasa bersalah; Sakata Gintoki tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua ini.

 _Ia lupa rasanya menyesal, dan gadis itu megingatkannya kembali._

* * *

A/N: Maaf yh kunyampah mulu di sini. Abis gimana dong, mereka muter-muter mulu di otak yang cantiq ini:( gatau kenapa aku hooked banget sama ginsachi, THEY'RE SO CUTEEEEE OMFG I CAN'T HELP ITTT /sobs/ btw aslinya aku gatega ngeliat Sacchan terluka parah kayak gitu dan tetep harus jalan meskipun tertatih-tatih:( tapi apalah daya, aku lebih garela kalo kudu nyelipin scene di mana Zenzo ngegendong Sacchan, bukan cuma memapahnya heuheuheu /slap


End file.
